


Love Bites

by ZB_121



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Hickeys, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZB_121/pseuds/ZB_121
Summary: Otabeks mother catches him in the morning with bite marks on his neck and looking like death. Not wanting to tell her he spent the night with Yuri Plisetsky, whose family owns the farm he and his mother work on, Otebek makes up vampires on the spot.





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote that was inspired by a post on tumbler. Which I would link here but I don't know how and I'm too tired to figure it out. This is the first fic of any kind that I've written in YEARS, so enjoy and let me know what you think.

“Otabek, what happened to you?” his mother's voice was shrill and piercing. It felt like there was a knife being driven into his skull. Too much wine and too little sleep will do that to a person.

“What are you talking about?”

“Beka… You look as though you’ve had the life drained out of you, and are those…” she moved closer lifting his chin to get a better look at his neck “are those bite marks.”

Shit. He had told that damn Yuri to be careful. If he had to mark him, he always did, that it needed to be somewhere it wouldn’t be seen. Usually he was better at stopping that incubus from leaving any noticeable marks. Made sure that they were both satisfied long before dawn so they didn’t look like death warmed over the next day. Last night he had failed. He had been up at the big manor in Yuri’s room until the wee hours of the morning. He estimated maybe two hours of sleep total, of course he looked like the walking dead. That blond minx was insatiable.

“Beka, are you ok? What happened?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard mother?”

“Heard what son?”

“About them, the vampires.”

“The what?”

“Vampires.”

“No what are they?”

“Cursed souls mother, they’re demons of sorts, undead. They fear the light and dwell in the shadows, to sustain themselves they prey on humans draining their life by drinking their blood.”

His mother let out a horrified cry “My poor boy! How did you fall victim to them? Why you? Oh my poor sweet boy! We must go up to the Big House and tell Master Nikolai about this. We cannot let this happen again!”

“Mother, it’s fine it’s probably moved on by now do not bother the Plisetkeys with this.”

She looked aghast and slapped his shoulder “Otabek! How could you say such things! What if you’re not the only one, what if there are others? No, we must tell them, now.”

He groaned and hoped that Yuri was still asleep in bed, he could just imagine the shit eating grin on the blond’s face as he listened to his mother’s story.


End file.
